


How can I show you?

by Kiiesaa



Series: We're not little kids (not anymore) [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Istg Seonho is the cutest, Jinhongseok as parents!au, M/M, Must protect the cube chicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: “Well, he’s blind as a rat then. You’re handsome, got good grades and could even play decent basketball,” Hongseok enumerated, wanting to cheer the younger up. “What’s not to like?”“You’re only saying that ‘cause you’re my dad.”“So? How does that change things?”“Well, it’s your job to say nice things about me,” Seonho explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And besides, all Guan Lin-hyung will ever see me is just as a friend, nothing more.”





	How can I show you?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I was going with this tbh. 
> 
> All I had planned at first was that I had to mention basketball no matter what and boom! this happened. Oh well, the actual story of the chicks would be on the next one anyway. This is just like a filler story, to satisfy my need for cubechicksXpentagon content. So bear with me
> 
> I honestly could imagine ptg beings dads ghad I've gone soft

“Once more,” Hongseok said from across the court, rolled the ball he had been holding onto the ground until it landed conveniently close to the younger’s feet. “Go for another lay-up.”

Seonho nodded his head, wiped the beads of sweat that had gathered on his temples with the back of his palm. He hunched down and took the ball, and with purposeful strides made a safe distance away from the ring. He bounced the ball a couple of times and took an audible breath, clearing his head of any unnecessary thoughts then slowly drove right in. Though the younger still had a lot of flaws in his form and ball control, he somehow managed to control his pace; with each flick of his wrist Hongseok could see the way the younger’s hardly visible muscles stretched as he moved. Seonho bent his knees and before Hongseok noticed, Seonho suddenly quickened. The younger became a blur, shifting swiftly from left to right, evading his invisible foe as he made his way to the basket.

With a jump, quite effortless, like he was weightless, Seonho’s hand was close to the hoop, throwing the ball in with ease. There was a split second where the younger looked with he was suspending in mid-air, his jumping prowess somehow kept him afloat, and Hongseok thought that it looked beautiful.

Seonho landed the same time as the ball did and turned to look at his dad, a wide smile on his face, proud of his latest achievement.

“There you go, kiddo. That was a nice shot,” Hongseok said, returning the grin. “Here.” He handed the younger his half empty water bottle when the latter jogged towards where he was. Seonho gulped down the entire bottle an instant after; jumping that high had managed to suck all of his energy, he still lacked stamina. “You’ve gotten better, I’m impressed.”

“Thanks Dad.” Seonho smiled. “I still need to fix my take off, though. I usually get out of balance when I land. The rate of success in my jumps aren’t that high just yet.”

“True, you still have to polish a few things. But with how you are now, just continue practicing like usual, you’ll be amazing in no time.” And Hongseok wasn’t even exaggerating his assertion. Seonho was _really good,_ there was no use sugar-coating his words. “You have the makings of a great basketball player, kiddo.”

“Better than you, Dad?”

Hongseok barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his son. Clearly Seonho was just teasing, even fighting back a smirk that threatened to spread on his face, but it never failed to irk Hongseok somehow. “Now let’s not get that far.”

Seonho had a thing for basketball; it was Hongseok who taught him. It became their common ground as the younger grew up, something they bond over. At first Hongseok thought he was just pressuring the kid, considering the older played for their collegiate basketball team back in the day and wanted nothing more than for his own son to inherit the same passion he did for the sport, but it seemed like Seonho really did appreciated the game on his own accord.

The younger was a natural, his raw talent was astounding, kept surprising Hongseok no matter how many times the older watched the younger practice and in action at his official games at school.

“That’s enough, kids,” a voice from afar called, both boys turned their heads to where its source came from. Jinho was wearing an apron, standing by the back door of their house, a plate of fried chicken on his hand, waving for the two with his free one. “Lunch is ready.”

The promise of food made Hongseok’s ears perk. “Race ‘ya to the table,” he said to the younger and was quick than ever before to head to the wooden table they had at their backyard.

“That’s cheating!” Seonho shouted but Hongseok already turned his heel and was gone. The younger made a run for it, following closely behind his dad.

“Slow down,” Jinho slightly scolded his two rowdy boys as they scrambled their way to the table, fighting like kids on who arrived first. They were going to have lunch outdoors like they usually do when the two adults don’t have work. It had sort of became a small tradition; a small way from them to bond with their only son. Hongseok already prepared the table before he and Seonho had their small match and Jinho cooked the food for them. “You guys smell of sweat, take a bath after this.” Jinho scrunched his nose in disgust when Hongseok passed by him, his husband’s strong masculine smell was too much to take in one whiff.

“Yes, Princess,” Hongseok teased when he was seated, reached for the elder’s shirt to pull him close when Jinho placed the food on the table, but Jinho swat his hand away. Hongseok faked hurt in his voice as he whined ridiculously. It made Jinho chuckle at the other’s childish antics before he settled beside Hongseok.

Seonho smiled fondly as he watched his parents interact. Jinho and Hongseok had always been affectionate with each other and was doing a very horrible job at hiding it. But Seonho never seemed to mind, he actually liked it, liked it best when his parents act like two love-struck teenagers in his presence. It made him feel so loved.

Albeit his young age, Seonho already knew he was different from the rest, he wasn’t like everyone else. He was special in a way. He grew up being teased or made fun of at school for having two dads. At first, he didn’t seem to mind it until other people started pointing it out, in either hushed voices or irrational gossips, rubbing it in his face like it was nothing. His dads were gay, that he knew. Although it was hard, Seonho was a strong kid, kept a happy face and never let it get to him. He loved both Jinho and Hongseok while all his heart, he was their kid and they were his parents no matter what. He loved them just the same.

And besides, being gay wasn’t a bad thing. Seonho knew for a while now that he was, too.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 “You seem happy lately,” Jinho suddenly commented in the middle of their usual conversation, asking Seonho about school and whatnot.

The statement did, however, caught Seonho off guard. “I do?” He was blinking repeatedly at the older male, confused. “I don’t think I do?”

“There’s something different about you, more jolly perhaps, I’m not sure,” Jinho answered, tilted his head to the side. “But it suits you.”

Seonho was quiet for a while, unable to come up with a response, which Hongseok thought was weird; Seonho was never quiet. When the younger placed his spoon on the table, tearing his sight away from his food and looked up to stare at his fathers, Hongseok knew that it was bound to a serious manner.

Other people tend to overlook that despite Seonho’s friendly and outgoing personality, he was still a kid and got hurt easily; which was why Hongseok was slightly protective of him.

“What’s the matter, kiddo? Anything wrong?” Hongseok probed, worried at the sudden shift of the atmosphere surrounding the table.

“It’s not like that, dad,” Seonho assured, even shaking his head to emphasize his point. “It’s just that …” he stopped mid-sentence, evidently hesitant.

“You know you could tell us anything, right?” Jinho insisted, pulled out his hand and put it on top of Seonho’s. The younger stared at the warm hand above his, it made him smile; it was comforting. It made his stiff body relax instantly and heaved out a breath he did not even know he was holding in. “We’re here, ready to listen if you need someone to talk to.”

Hongseok could only smile at him when Seonho’s eyes met his, gave the younger an encouraging nod of the head, urged him to continue where he had left off.

Well, something had been bugging Seonho alright.

“I…. I think I like someone.”

 

 

Hongseok blinked his eyes once, twice, thrice, before he finally understood the younger’s rather spontaneous confession. “You _think_?”

“Okay fine, I _know_ I like someone,” Seonho clarified, still nervous although he had managed to not stumble with his words. “I have been for some time now.”

Hongseok wasn’t sure on how to react to it. He opened his mouth but only to close it again, debating on what to say next. But before Hongseok could say anything either remotely good that could make Seonho happy or something bad that would offend their son completely, “Good for you, baby,” Jinho chimed in and squeezed the younger’s hand in his, another soft smile of his face. “So, what are they like?”

“Well …”

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I don’t think I’m assuming things but were you talking about Wooseok’s son earlier?” Hongseok asked when Jinho was out of earshot. They had finished eating lunch and the two were clearing the table while Jinho went inside to place the dirty dishes on the sink. “Because from what you've said, it was like as if you were describing Guan Lin in full detail, not leaving anything out.”

Seonho stopped whatever he was doing and turned to look at the older male standing beside him, mouth wide. “W-what?”

Hongseok knew he wasn’t the best parent out there, he wasn’t good with words that much, he wasn’t good at talking to Seonho if the topic didn’t relate to basketball. Jinho often told him while they were still dating back in college that Hongseok didn’t have a filter; he voices out what’s on his mind immediately, may it be awful jokes or harsh comments. Which was why Hongseok preferred showing his affection rather than voicing them out in the first place; he gets easily misunderstood.

Jinho was a vocal trainer for a famous entertainment agency, teaching mostly idol singers. And since it was the peak season for idol comebacks, Jinho had been busy and was rarely seen at home because of work. Hongseok’s job wasn’t as demanding as his husband’s, so Hongseok was usually left with their son most of the time when Jinho wasn't around, which definitely proved itself to be quite a challenge for the older male.

 “You like Guan Lin, don’t you?” It wasn’t even a question anymore; it was a statement, with the way Hongseok made it sound.

Seonho seemed even more conscious than he had been, anxiously ran a reluctant hand through his hair to calm his speeding pulse. When his parents asked him about the person that he liked earlier he made sure to leave out said crush’s name, wanting that information to be left confidential. But it would seem as if his own dad had saw right through him.

Damn, had he been that obvious?

Seonho hadn’t made a response either, just quietly evading any eye contact, head marginally downcast and chewed his lower lip. Hongseok could only wait for one.

Seonho was probably taking the whole situation on a wrong way, Hongseok thought. It wasn’t like the older was against of the whole idea; Guan Lin was a good kid after all and the older liked him. He and Seonho became really close friends ever since Wooseok’s family moved back to Korea from Japan a few months ago. Although it took a while before Guan Lin warmed up to their son, they became practically inseparable at some point; it wasn’t surprising that Seonho had started to develop certain non-platonic feelings for the slightly older male. What’s surprising was that Jinho hadn’t been able to decipher that it was actually Guan Lin that Seonho was talking about.

_And they say I am the bad parent._

If Hongseok was even being perfectly honest, he would say he liked Guan Lin for his son. The handsome kid liked basketball too after all, and was good at it just like Seonho. That alone earned him a lot of points from Hongseok and was on his good side.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you look shy, kiddo,” Hongseok said, pointed out the obvious tint of pink and red that had spread on the younger’s cheeks until it reached his ears. “You must really like him, don’t ‘ya?”

“Dad~” Seonho whined loudly, hid his face between his palms, embarrassed. The gesture made Hongseok smile unconsciously. “Let’s not talk about this anymore, please?”

If that was the case, Hongseok was willing to compromise. “Fine, but promise me that you’ll tell us if something progresses between you two. We wouldn’t want Jinho to be shocked to death when he finds out you suddenly have a boyfriend without him knowing about it.”

“There’s nothing to progress on, dad. He clearly doesn’t even like me in that way.” Seonho frowned at the thought, felt a rather painful pang in his chest when he said those words. Sad it may be, but it was true. Seonho knew better than to keep his hopes up that his best friend will like him back. It was an unrequited crush, no doubt.

“Well, he’s blind as a rat then. You’re handsome, got good grades and could even play decent basketball,” Hongseok enumerated, wanting to cheer the younger up. “What’s not to like?”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you’re my dad.”

“So? How does that change things?”

“Well, it’s your job to say nice things about me,” Seonho explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And besides, all Guan Lin-hyung will ever see me is just as a friend, nothing more.” Guan Lin was everything, Seonho was nothing. They didn’t fit, they were different, it was impossible.

“You’ll never know unless you try. Try asking him, you’ll know after that.”

“And what if he doesn’t like me?”

“It’s better to get hurt and move on than to regret not knowing at all,” Hongseok answered, shrugged his shoulders casually.

A few fleeting seconds passed before a smile graced Seonho’s face, a genuine one, that reached his eyes, then he shook his head as he chortled lowly. “Wow, that’s deep, Dad. Even for you.”

“I know, right?” Hongseok sounded proud, a smug look on his face. “So, will you do it?”

Although hesitant, the younger eventually nodded his head, abiding to his father’s wishes. Hongseok was right for once. Nothing was ever going to happen if he just laze around and wish for the impossible to happen without doing anything. Seonho was a lot of things but he was never a coward. His parents taught him better.

And besides, except for Guan Lin rejecting him and their beautiful friendship crumbling down to smithereens, what’s the worst that could happen?

“That’s my boy,” Hongseok said with a smile, endearingly ruffling the younger’s black locks with his hand as he reached for him. “But if he hurts you, tell me and I’m coming after him. I don’t care if he’s Wooseok’s son, I’m murdering him, skinning him alive and feeding it to the dogs until they-”

“DAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cube Chicks come as a pair, knetz better see that or I'm coming after them if they separate our lovely boys TT


End file.
